


Rare pairings stargate

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash





	Rare pairings stargate

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/08.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/09.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/07.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/05.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/03.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/02.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/04.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/06.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/rare%20pairing%20stargate/01.jpg.html)


End file.
